Smutember 2017 - Day 04, Oral, Starco (SVTFOE)
by nautiscarader
Summary: Star gets creative with pleasuring Marco orally. An extension of one of my previous NSFW headcanons. All characters are 18 years old


\- Marco, you got a moment to spare?

When Marco Diaz entered her room, he was surprised to find his girlfriend already up and running, until the bags under her eyes and the amount of spell tomes around her told him she probably hasn't had a minute of sleep last night. The fact that she was still in the same clothes he saw her yesterday did not help.

\- Star, what are you up to? And what is that thing you want from me?

In a split of a second, Star looked upo from her book, took her wand and blasted him, toppling him to her bed. Marco got barely time to open his mouth, when Star dug her fingers behind his belt, pulling his jeans and his boxers down in one, swift move. Before Marco could protest - not that he would be able to, anyway - Star gave him what otherwise could be called an explanation.

\- I'm doing a science experiment, Marco. - she smiled - Please, do relax.

Confused by her sudden, though weirdly fitting Star action, Marco let out a soft gasp when he felt Star's tongue lap around the tip of his exposed member. Cold air contrasted with the warmth of her saliva, sending shiver after shiver throughout his body. Marco threw his head back, partially to see if he closed the door to Star's room, and partially to contain the shriek building up in his throat. His parents were downstairs, waiting for them to get down to have breakfast, so he hoped Star would be fast at whatever she was planning for him.

And from the looks of it, she was trying to outrun herself. Marco still had the vivid image of Star's head between his legs from yesterday night, when the Mewnian princess tried pleasuring him orally for the first time. She was delicate, slow, meticulous, and her calculated moves looked nothing like the frantic bobbing of her head right now. Marco couldn't also forget Star coughing, spitting and gasping for air when her first blowjob didn't finish exactly as she planned, to her great disappointment.

\- Star, y-you know what's gonna happen, right? - Marco wheezed, gripping the sheets of her bed, as he already felt the first signs of his climax.

Star rose her eyes and replied with a faint "mhm", still coating his penis with her saliva. Star mumbled a few more things, but Marco's concentration broke, when he started chanting her name, to contain some of the excitement from his approaching orgasm. In the span of just few hours, Star went from cautiously caressing every ridge and vein on his member, giving him as much attention as possible, to sucking him like a cold popsicle on hot day. And quite frnakly, Marco wouldn't be able to chose which style of her orals skills he preferred.

\- Star, Star, I'm gonna-

Another mumble vibrated through Star's throat, as she clamped her hands over his legs, preventing Marco from getting up or puling himself out. Marco painfully bit his lip in order not to gain his parents' attention, letting only the faintest of groans escape his mouth when he came. As he predicted, Star's eyes grew wide, but his lover didn't seem to have any problem containing his release. In fact, she looked utmost content and happy for some reason, with her eyes sparkling and lips curling into a smile, still closed around his head.

A few guttural noises, emitted from her throat later, Star Butterlfy finally let go of "Little Diaz", as she called his penis, rose from her knees and jumped onto Marco's weakened body, pinning him to the bed.

\- It worked, Marco! It worked! - she cheered, giving him a wide, slightly crazy smile

\- What... What worked, Star?

Star let go of his shoulders and sat in his laps, gently caressing the object of her experiment, remembering that she should be utmost careful at it.

\- So, you remember last night, Marco? When I couldn't, you know, make everything like you wanted to, because of your taste?

Star shied away for a moment, before Marco's hand gently cupped her face to meet his eyes again.

\- Star, honey, of course I do. And, I'm sorry, it's my fault, I shouldn't have suggested tha-

\- No, no, no, don't worry! - she interrupted him - Everything's okay now, cos you no longer taste yucky!

\- Star, what are you talking abo-

Marco froze. He instantly pulled his shirt up, trying to find the place around his stomach where Star blasted him with her spell.

\- S-Star, what did you do? - he asked, quivering

\- I made you taste like strawberries. - she replied casually - See for yourself.

Before Marco could protest, Star leaped into his arms and closed her lips around his, giving him a very sloppy, erotic kiss, that tasted indeed, like strawberries. Star rose once again to see the flabbergasted face of her boyfriend, swallowing bits of his own cum without any trace of disgust.

\- Wait, so that means that...

\- Yup - Star spin her wand - From now on, I can repay you for that sweet, sweet tongue action of yours. How do you call it again?

\- Uh, cunnilingus. - Marco replied, still trying to believe what he just experienced - But Star, baby, you don't have to, I only joked about this "oral-for-oral" thing.

\- Ooooh...

Star's eyes grew wide. And to Marco's horror, her face frowned for a moment. With his body free from Star's arms pushing him down, he instantly pulled himself up and cupped Star's face again.

\- Oh, god, Star, please, please, don't be mad, if-if you don't like it, then we can-

\- ...so you are saying that I can do it WHENEVER I want?

Marco blinked a couple of times, staring into the glittering eyes of his girlfriend.

\- Well, uh, yeah.

\- AWESOME!

Star pulled him to her once again and gave him another wet kiss, locking her arms around his neck.

\- I've got a sexy, moaning portable strawberry ice-cream dispenser!

\- Star, about that... - Marco pushed aside, looking down at his exposed, and normally looking genitals - Did your spell... Like, completely made me shoot ice cream, or did you just change the taste? Because, you know, one day I might want to have a child and...

\- Aww, you're so sweet Marco. - Star cooed - You're such a family man, I knew I chose you well.

She traced her finger against his hairy chest, and gave him another quick peck, before she stood up, finally freeing him from her weight.

\- And don't worry, it's just the taste. Nothing's wrong with your baby batter. I'm, like, completely sure about it.

Star quickly jumped to her feet and waved her wand to make her books close and fly to her bookcase, humming a tune as she did it, as if she was conducting an orchestra.

\- Star...?

The princess froze in place, hearing her boyfriend's accusing tone. She slowly turned around to find Marco's half-frightened, half-angry stare.

\- Well, maybe, like, ninety percent sure. - she whispered, trying to preserve smile on her face.

Marco's brow raised slightly.

\- Okay, seventy-five percent.

\- Star...

Star Butterfly groaned, and despondently waved her wand again. The neatly stacked books flew right into the position Marco found them, opening seemingly at the same pages they were a few minutes ago.

\- Look, Marco, you go down for breakfast, and, uh, I'm gonna find a counterspell.

Remembering about his parents, Marco quickly pulled up his pants and rushed to the door, but was interrupted once again by Star's request.

\- Oh and could you bring me some coffee? No sugar, please, I, uh, got my amount of sweets already.

Star licked her lips and sent a single kiss to her smiling boyfriend, before she immersed herself in her spell tomes her mother certainly did not know about.


End file.
